


To Stalk the Sweet Prince

by MannaShipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Rape, Underage Sex, kinky fucked up magical porn style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaShipper/pseuds/MannaShipper
Summary: I told my friend I would write really weird Janna x Marco smut, this is the results.





	1. Janna and Marco

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I am not a great writer, so sorry to disappoint everyone there. That's also the main reason why the chapters are gonna be shortish.
> 
> Secondly, this is kind of a joke right now so don't expect it to be too good but, who knows, maybe I'll write legitimate smut one day. That's the dream anyways.
> 
> Thirdly, at first I was trying to be overly detailed, like a faux intellectual or something because it's something I see a lot of smut writers do. I stopped it pretty quickly and just started writing normally.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments or reviews or whatever telling me how awful this is :)

It was done. The combined forces of Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom and Janna had triumphed over the formerly prevalent threat of Ludo and his army of rodents and rescued Glossaryck in an epic confrontation between the decent and the malicious that took place in the latter’s own base. Its end was a brilliant display of pink and green magic bursting from the wands of Star and Ludo, before one concentrated discharge from the princess’ tool knocked the kappa’s weapon flying from his grasps. It seemed to be gone forever, leaving the villain powerless to stop the quartet set against him, his army long since defeated. With Ludo defeated and Glossaryck saved, the four all took a well-deserved break.

While Tom tried his hardest not to hit on the Mewman princess that just rescued all of them and Marco strained to get reception to text his girlfriend, Janna sat alone and away from the other three, close to where Ludo was defeated and his wand supposedly destroyed. The teenager had to force her attention away from Marco, lest she get as jealous as her alien friend had become. Janna would never let anyone know, but she loved that half-Mexican boy more than anything and she would do anything to become his lover. She was much more deserving than Jackie Lynn Thomas was, but for some reason Marco couldn’t see that. He couldn’t seem to realise how perfect they were for each other, no matter how hard she tried. Janna knew everything about Marco; his passwords, what clothes he wears on what days and, especially, his internet history. She would trawl through it each and every day to see just what her obsession was into.

Marco Diaz. Marco Diaz. Marco Diaz. It’s all she could think of and it was killing her, knowing that he was trying so desperately to talk to another girl when she was right there. Janna was getting angry, blocking the sight of him typing on his phone with her hand. Janna was going to get his attention, and she knew just how to do it. She pulled out her own phone and turned it on, her background a candid photo of Marco getting dressed. This elicited a moan from her as she went into her messages. She had been texting him anonymously for months now, and he had no clue it was her.

“hey sexy ;)” She sent him, before quickly turning her head to look at him. Janna heard him audibly sigh as he began typing.

“I thought I told you to stop texting me.” He replied, using perfect grammar, the complete opposite of Janna.

“as if u dont like it ;)”

“That’s it. I’m blocking you.”

Janna’s former smirk disappeared and became a look of fear as she desperately tried to type out a message begging him not to, but it was too late. Her message of “plz no i wanna talk” was never delivered to Marco. She had to stop herself from screaming out at him, just angrily shoving her arms around, tossing her phone a fairly far way away.

“Shit!” She muttered, realising what she had just done. Janna ran over to the impact sight and grabbed her semi-new phone, surveying the damage. “Just a scratch…” She sighed, relieved.

“Janna!” A voice called out, loudly too. Janna looked around for the source and lo and behold, standing before her was Marco Diaz.

“Marco? How did you-. “She looked over to where he was standing, noticing he was gone, and so were Tom and Star. “What?”

“Don’t worry about that.” He insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder. “All that matters is that I’m here now, right?” She nodded in response, provoking a smile on the face of Marco. “Come on, I want to show you something.” The boy led Janna on a short journey, just a couple feet from where they began. There was a big clump of dirt between them; it was distracting enough that Janna didn’t even notice that her crush was holding her hand. Marco motioned towards the ground, making a dusting motion with his hand.

“You want me to, like, brush it?” Janna asked, almost too stunned to speak properly. He nodded and she crouched down, averting her eyes from his crotch as she pushed the dirt to the sound. “What is it?” She asked again, a dark green glow becoming more and more prevalent as the layers of dirt peel off. It didn’t take much longer for her to realise just what was she had her hands on. Janna quickly sped up her sweeping speed when she discovered exactly what Marco wanted her to have.

At her feet was a hand, holding a rock, with half of a bright green star lodged into it. Janna recognised it instantly, feeling it just to make sure it was really what she thought it was.

“No way!” She shouted, no need to be quiet after all. “Marco, how did you get thi-“Janna looked up, expecting to see his cute little mole, but instead seeing a vast, open emptiness. Black as far as the eye could see. “Marco?!” She called out, seeing nothing but the wand in front of her. “Star?! Demon guy?” Nothing. Janna was alone.

A whole minute went by before she reached for the wand finally; grasping it and pulling it close to her face. It consumed her vision, her eyes fixated on its sparking light. Eventually, she put it down and had a mini-panic attack when she registered where she was; back in the cave where she began.

“Janna!” Marco’s voice called out again, although this time he wasn’t in front of her, he was back where he was texting Jackie. “We’re going, are you coming or what?”

“Huh? Oh, right, I’m coming, dork.” Janna teased, that was her way of letting Marco know how much she cared. She gave the wand one last look before tucking it into a pocket of her jacket, the green glow thankfully censored. “I should tell Star about this…” She thought to herself.

“-but then again, maybe I could wait a bit. I mean, she doesn’t need to know right away, does she?”

* * *

 

As Tom descended back to the underworld, the group of Star, Marco and Janna sat around in the former’s room. The entire way back to Earth, Janna had one hand in her pocket, something that only Marco seemed to pick up on, so, when Star left to go get Glossaryck caught up on what had happened since he was gone, he decided to question his borderline-stalker.

“What’s in your pocket?” He tried to ask casually, not wanting her to think he thought it was important.

“What?! What are you talking about?” Janna almost hissed, pulling her hand out of her pocket and waving it around. “There’s nothing in there!”

“Empty your pockets.” Marco commanded, not convinced in the slightest, putting his hand out in front of her, signalling for her to give it up.

“N-No! You can’t make me!” She shouted, like an angry toddler. This prompted a sigh from Marco, who tried to shove his hand into her pocket, but he was somehow failing to overpower Janna.

“Janna, seriously, just give it to me.” He groaned, still attempting to force his hand in, whatever she was hiding, she wasn’t supposed to have.

“No, it’s mine! Now get off of me!” Janna pushed her crush backwards, pushing him to the ground. Immediately, her hand went back to stroking the wand in her pocket, like she was making sure it was still there. Without a word, she slowly backed out of Star’s room and, bumping into Star in the hallway, ran out of the Diaz household. When the princess entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of a downed Marco, who hadn’t moved since he was knocked down.

“I think we should go see Janna.” He commented. Janna, meanwhile, had ducked into a nearby alleyway, the most isolated place she could find. She pulled the wand out and held it tightly in her hands, the light illuminating her face in the dark corner of the lane. She gave it a dumbfounded look, never moving it from directly in front of her.

“But, I can’t do that to Marco, he’s my friend.” Janna called out, in response to nothing. “Friend… Just a friend. You’re right! I’ve got to make him learn to properly appreciate me.” She whispered, leaning closer into her wand, nodding as if it were saying something. “Yeah, next time I see him, he’s gonna be mine, whether he wants it or not.”

“Janna?” Marco half-whispered, half-shouted. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, walking over to the hunched girl. “And what are you holding?” The boy kept questioning her when he grabbed her hand, inadvertently revealing the thought-to-be-destroyed wand. Before he could question anything, Janna sprung to her feet and pointed it at him.

“Alright Diaz, just don’t try and do any of your stupid karate on me.” She almost ordered, aiming the wand dangerously close to his face. “You’re gonna listen to me, or you’re gonna get hurt really, really badly. Got it?” Marco nodded, trying not to show how terrified he really was. “Now, pull out your phone.”

“Janna, where did you get that?” He asked, before ‘that’ fired a quick, green bolt of energy at his feet, hitting him around his ankle.

“I’m sorry, when did I say ‘be a curious bitch’?” Janna asked, a scowl on her face forming as she brought the wand right up against Marco’s shivering face. It was hot enough that it caused the teenager to sweat. Marco pulled out his phone cautiously and showed it to her. “Good, now text Jackie exactly what I say.” He nodded, not wanting to be shot again. Janna thought for a moment, before coming up with the perfect message.

“Jackie, when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” She almost sang, putting on a faux happy voice. “But now that I’ve seen all of you, I got to say; you make me sick. Lose some weight, jeez; you’d think that someone who does so much wouldn’t look like a blimp on wheels.”

“I can’t write that!” Marco objected, however a quick tap of the wand on his cheek was enough to convince him otherwise. “Oh man, Jackie is gonna hate me forever after this…”

“Whoa, it’s almost like that’s the point, idiot.” Janna had always been a bit rude in the past, but this was a whole different level. “Now, are you gonna write the text or am I gonna have to make you?” Marco gulped and began typing it. “Oh, and make sure you call her a hoe, she hates that.” Before he finished, Janna snatched his phone from him and looked over the message, making sure everything was correct. Without returning it, she pressed send.

The response was instantaneous and short; “I thought you were nice. We’re over Marco.” Janna made sure to read it out loud to him, looking Marco dead in the eyes as years and years of progress were destroyed by a single text. The boy actually had to hold back tears as his tormentor of a friend kept reading it out, again and again.

“Aw, don’t be so sad Marco; I can be your new girlfriend.” Janna smirked, running a hand through her ‘boyfriend’s’ hair. “Come on babe, I know just the place we can have fun.”

“Janna, this isn’t right, just put the wand down and let me call Star.” Is what Marco would’ve said if he wasn’t still broken over the Jackie situation. Instead, he just whimpered as Janna forcefully dragged him all the way to her home. Where she was home alone. Well, as alone as she could be with her new boyfriend.

* * *

 

It took mere moments for Janna to get Marco into position; she bent the boy over her dining room table, using her magic to bind him to it.

“Janna, please, just let me go.” Marco begged, trying to break his bonds with vigor but, it was a futile effort, they were unbreakable. Janna, in response, smacked the boy in the face with her wand.

“Stop squirming, I want you to have a bit of fight left in you when I get started.” She smirked at him, moving around to his bent back. “You know, Diaz, I’ve always loved walking behind you for this exact reason.” She brought her hand back and slapped it down against his jeans-covered ass, making him yelp in pain and shock. “What’s the matter, don’t like getting spanked?” Janna asked, expecting a response and not getting one. After just 10 seconds of waiting, she lifted her hand again and spanked Marco once more. “I asked a question, I expect a response. Got it, you little bitch?”

“Y-Yes!” Marco exclaimed, throwing his head up in surprise, not anticipating Janna get so angry so quickly.

“So, you don’t like getting spanked then, lil’ Marco?” She questioned, her hands never leaving his hips as she taunted him. “It’s just that, you got whipped by Jackie so much, I thought you’d be into it. But, you don’t ever have to think about Jackie again, or Star for that matter. Or anyone you’ve ever loved… Well, except for me, of course. You do love me, right Diaz?”

“Yes… I love you, Janna.” He sighed defeated, slumping his head down against the table as he realised how alone and defenseless he really was. Although, that feeling quickly dissipated as he felt the warm sensation of his kidnapper hopping onto his back.

“That’s a good boy.” Janna mocked, patting Marco on the head as she spun her wand around like a cowboy with his six-shooter. “Hmm, what should I do now? I could make myself look like anyone. But you wouldn’t want that, because I’m perfect already, right?” She sneered confidentially, expecting another begrudging “yes” but instead, the only sound she heard was a consistent banging. Marco was smashing his head into the wooden table he was attached to. “Diaz, answer my question.” She ordered, placing the wand against the back of his head; executioner style. No matter how much she threatened him, the boy refused to give in to her demands, and it was starting to make her angry.

Minutes passed with no response, but Janna seemed surprisingly calm. She turned her attention to her wand, which seemed to glow a bit brighter than it had before.

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” She exclaimed, bouncing around on Marco’s back, no doubt causing at least a little discomfort for him. “Alright Marco, if you don’t want to talk, I can make you squeal." Janna jumped off of Marco’s back and landed right behind him, where she was planning to do her damage. She placed the wand in her pocket momentarily as she returned her hands to the boy’s hips, grabbing the band of his pants and pulling the jeans to the ground. “Psh, nice underwear, faggot.” Janna laughed, running a finger along Marco’s tighty-whities-covered rear. “Pretty nice for a dude, I can see why Jackie wanted a piece of it.” She added as she teased her hands around to the front and reached for his manhood, groping at the shaft, anticipating quite the package from the karate boy.

“Wait… is that it?”


	2. Janna's Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now we're getting dirty folks. This is where we go from "Oh, that isn't so bad" to "God is dead and we killed him". Strap in, because once you get on there's no getting off MannaShipper's Wild Ride.
> 
> Oh, also, this chapter is gonna be added to as time goes on, so if it's a bit short come back like the next week and it should be longer.

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, somehow not understanding what his tormentor was talking about.

She sighed, “Your cock, it’s pathetic Diaz. How were you supposed to pleasure anyone with this, let alone Jackie?”

“I mean… I don’t know, I never really thought about that st-“

“Whatever, I don’t really care; just make sure you scream, loudly, I want to hear your pain.” Janna stepped back after spreading Marco’s legs in a way that exposed his crotch. Before he could question anything that was happening, his ‘girlfriend’ cocked her leg back and then shot it forward, colliding directly with his groin in a powerful kick. Marco did exactly as she wanted him to; scream. Janna’s kick would’ve been painful enough already, but with her boots on it became a constant, searing pain. Tears had already started to drip down Marco’s face when Janna made her next statement.

“Hmm, nah, you aren’t fucked up enough, I think you need a couple more kicks.” She gave him a heartless smirk, not that he could turn his head to see it. Janna chose to, instead of kick him in the nuts again, knee him quickly and efficiently. “This is for ignoring me! And this is for not even considering asking me out! And this one is every time you’ve ever rejected my advances.” She proclaimed, lifting her knee up one final time into the teen’s now wrecked crotch.

Marco had gone numb; the pain was too much for the poor kid to handle. His head dropped onto the table, he had finally passed out, which he originally saw as good thing, until he began stirring awake and heard the frustrated shouts of Janna, who had moved around to his front.

 “Some boyfriend you turned out to be, you can’t even stay awake to listen to me!” Janna borderline screamed, slapping Marco back into consciousness. “You should be thanking me! Now you’ll never have to worry about impregnating another girl… because you can’t. But don’t worry, I’ll find us a way to have a kid together.”

“Janna… please…”

 “Uh-uh, quiet babe, I don’t want you to waste any energy talking when you could be sucking me off.” She smirked, lifting her skirt up to reveal a bulge in her pink, frilly panties. “I was so disappointed with yours I thought ‘Hey, why don’t I become the man and you become the woman?’ So, I did a little bit of magic with the old-“ She shook the wand around in her hand. “- and boom, I had myself a big dick. It’s much better than yours, right?” Marco’s only response was a whimper, not only was he stuck with this psychopath for an indeterminable amount of time, now he has to suck her weird female dick.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled, trying to look away as Janna began peeling her panties down.

“I’m sorry; did I give you a choice?” She growled as they dropped to her feet, her nine inches on full display in Marco’s face, which was one of disbelief. “Don’t look so stupid, start sucking!” Janna commanded. “Don’t make me feed you my Janna Banana.” Marco, however, was still reluctant to open up; his lips were sealed when Janna began pushing her tip against them.

“Open up, before I really get angry.” She threatened, a threat that fell on empty ears as Marco had completely zoned out. His focus was brought back to the matter at hand when he felt his mouth penetrated forcefully. “You stupid little shit, can’t even follow a simple instruction. I can’t believe I actually thought you were smart.” Marco was hurt, not only by the words, but by the cock slamming against the back of his throat again and again. He felt like he was going to puke soon, but he couldn’t do that, because if he made a mess Janna would do something disgusting like make him clean it with his tongue. The forced deep throating brought a reoccurrence of his crying, the tears from before just drying as new ones formed.

“Aw, is my little baby crying? Is something wrong?” Janna asked in a purposefully annoying voice, the one someone would use when talking to a dog or a newborn. “Good! I hope you keep crying, it proves that you’re the perfect little bitch. What is something that would really, really make you cry…” She began thinking as she kept on thrusting in and out of Marco’s mouth. “I could invite Star over-“

 Marco’s ears perked up at the mention of his best friend.

“-and then, when she isn’t looking, I could blast her with a little something from my wand-“

Marco didn’t like where this was going, at all.

“-then, bam, two wands and two little bitches. But, of course, I’d break her quickly, really tear her mind up. And she’s stupid, so it won’t take much effort to do. Imagine that Diaz, your best friend begging for me. Bet that gets your little rod so hard, doesn’t it?” She pulled out to let him answer, although her erection was still looming in his face. Janna looked at her ‘lover’ with an expectant look.

“No answer? That’s exactly what I was hoping for, because that means I get to punish you again!” She began jerking her cock off, back and forth constantly before she burst all over Marco’s face, timing the bust with an overly enthusiastic “Yay!”

* * *

 

Janna dragged Marco by his hood away from the table all the way to her bedroom door, which was adorned with an assorted collection of “Do Not Enter” posters and random skulls scattered around it. It was the only door in the house with a lock on it; apparently Janna had no qualms invading other people’s privacy but couldn’t stand others invading her own.

“Don’t move.” She ordered as she released her grip on her ‘boyfriend’ to unlock her door, letting his head smack against the wooden floor as she reached into her pocket to pull out a key chain, dangling it in his face. “Let’s see; your key, your key, your key…” She went on and on as she cycled through each and every key, all of them belonging to Marco except for the final one. “Here we go, this one is mine, and it even has my name on it. Take a look.”

She handed it to Marco, who was reluctant to reach for it, afraid she’d do something unspeakable to his hand, however she didn’t do anything, she just dropped it into his open palm. On the head of the key read “Janna Diaz”, much to the dismay and distress of Marco. She wouldn’t actually try to marry him, would she? The image of Janna dressed in a long, white wedding dress flashed into his head, and he had to admit; she looked fantastic.

Wait, no, that couldn’t be right. Marco was **never** attracted to Janna; for the years they’d known each other not once did he ever consider her more than an annoying friend. But, since his abduction by her, the boy was beginning to change his tune. He should’ve been despising Janna with every fibre of his being, but for some reason he didn’t even hate her.

He was changing his thoughts on Janna; the girl who had stolen all of his personal belongings and information.

The girl who had kidnapped, assaulted and molested him.

The girl he loved.

Marco was brought back to reality by the sound of Janna’s door unlocking and opening. She grabbed his collar again and tugged, signalling for him to follow her. And he actually did, he crawled behind her on all fours for the first time. Janna took notice of this, patting him on the head as she lifted him up onto her bed.

It wasn’t the first time Marco had ever been in her room, but it was the first time he was actually able to get a good look at it. It was about what you’d expect; very gothic and dark. Her bed had a black blanket draped over it with pillows to match. In fact, just about everything in her room was black, which helped the one bright thing stand out even more. Lying on a cabinet in the corner of her room was a bright red jacket, exactly like the one Marco was wearing. However, beneath it was another colour; purple.

“Uh, Janna, what is that? I thought you liked pink, not purple.” Marco asked, his curiosity peaked enough to actually spark a question from him.

“Wha- Oh, that? Well, that’s actually your punishment.” Janna explained, not expecting her plaything to talk. “I wasn’t there to see you wear it, but Star told me all about your time as-“She paused, both for dramatic purposes and because she had to move Marco’s hoodie.

“Princess Marco!” Janna exclaimed, chuckling as she pulled a long dress off of the cupboard, letting it unfold and flop out towards the ground. She shook it from side-to-side as she approached her obsession, expecting him to jump off of her bed and try and run, but he did nothing of the sort. Marco sat on the bed, frowning but unmoving. “What? No chase?”

“Well, I don’t really see the point, it’s not like I could out run you, my nuts still hurt.” Marco shrugged, standing up and walking over to his captor. “So, are you gonna put it on me or what?”

“Wha- But… it’s not fun when you don’t fight!” Janna snapped, tossing the dress at Marco.

“It’s not exactly a fight when I’m pre-beaten and you have an all-powerful wand.” He commented, grabbing the dress and slipping into it. “There’s really no reason to even try.”

“W-Why aren’t you scared of me anymore?!” She demanded, pulling the wand out again and pointing it at Marco.

“Well, because…” Marco stopped, thinking his words over for a moment.

“Because I like you, Janna.”

* * *

 

Janna felt a flurry of emotions overcome her; happiness, confusion and the one she settled on, anger. She was angry because after ignoring her for so long, it only took him an hour to fall in love. She was angry because he wasn’t scared anymore, so she held no authority over him. She was angry that he was ‘toying with her emotions’, even though if anything, she was the one messing with feelings.

“Oh, so now you like me?! Now that you have a wand pointed at you, right? You hate me, don’t you Diaz?” Janna’s voice was wavering, but she tried to keep an aura of power around it.

“What? Janna, I just told you I liked you. I mean, if this was me trying to get away, would I really put the dress on?” Marco rebutted, stumping Janna completely. She quickly realised that he was telling the truth, and that her anger, for the most part, was unjustified, but she couldn’t stand down now and risk looking weak in front of her boyfriend/hostage/slave.

“Well, I don’t care if you’re telling the truth!” She shouted back, her wand glowing its sickly green again. “You still took too long to appreciate me, Marco. Honestly, we’ve known each other since we were kids and it’s only _now_ that you love me? Sucks to be you, ‘cause I’m not buying it. That and I’d never touch Jackie’s sloppy seconds; I’ve seen the shit she does with guys.”

“What are you talking about? Jackie’s never done anything weird with another guy, she told me.”

“And you actually believed her? Oh, poor, innocent Marco. You got played hard.” Janna smirked at him, he was starting to crack again, and she knew it. All she had to do was keep insulting his ex-girlfriend and he’d be back to the snivelling little husk of Marco he was before.


	3. Star and Jackie's Excellent Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, this chapter is gonna be continually updating, so check back every couple days for your dose of poorly written crap.
> 
> Taking a step back from the smut for a moment, but it should be back next chapter

Star Butterfly was lying on her bed, legs dangling off the side of it. Marco told her that he was going to find Janna and be back within the hour, but that was at five o’clock and now it’s almost nine. The princess would’ve gone to investigate but he told her to stay right where she was and usually when she doesn’t listen to Marco, things turn out badly. However, she was starting to get concerned, and considering how the last time Marco went missing ended, she didn’t want a repeat.

In the four hours he was gone, she was consistently trying to convince herself that he was alright and that any minute now he’d come in through her bedroom door, but it never happened. It was around 8pm when she really began to get worried, and it was 9pm exactly when she decided she was going to find Marco.

Using her wand as a flashlight, she began searching Echo Creek for any clues to her best friend’s whereabouts, but they didn’t seem to be any. That is, until she found a dimly glowing green mark on the ground in an alleyway. It looked just like Ludo’s magic, but it was way too recent for it to have possibly been from him, plus his wand was destroyed. Something wasn’t adding up. Just as she was about to step into the alley to further investigate, she was hit by someone skating by.

“Woah, Star, you alright?” asked Jackie, who looked a lot more sombre than she normally did. The Mewman princess hopped back to her feet swiftly, dusting herself off before shining her wand-flashlight right into Jackie’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just looking for Marco, I can-“

“Ugh, don’t even say that name to me.” The skater crossed her arms, memories she was trying to supress flooding back.

“But I thought you and Marco were, like, a thing?” Star asked as Jackie pulled her phone out and passed it to her, open to her conversations with Marco, who had been renamed an expletive.

“There’s no way Marco wrote that.” Star stated matter-of-factly, re-reading the message. “He’d never say anything this mean. I know him.”

“Yeah, well, if he didn’t write it, who did?”

“I don’t know…” Star sighed, handing the phone back when it vibrated. The mewman pulled it back towards her face. “It’s a picture, from ka-hunt, whoever that is… Oh, wait, that’s Marco. That’s his name, by the way, not Kahunt. Silly Jackie…” The princess twisted her hand around to show the picture; a frowning Marco in a long purple dress and an equally feminine ponytail sprouting from his head.

“Why is he we- Wait a second.” Jackie grabbed the phone and took a long look at the background of the picture. She recognised the wallpaper, and the bed to Marco’s side. “He’s at Janna’s house.”

“Oh thank god, he’s alright.” Star exhaled, a lot of stress relieved before she really thought about the image. How did Janna get an exact copy of the dress? And how did Marco get so much hair?

“I should’ve seen this coming! She stole Marco from me; I bet you that _she_ wrote those messages just to make me want to break up with Marco.” Jackie was as upset as Star had ever seen her, which admittedly didn’t seem that angry.

“I think I need to go check on him.” Star told Jackie, looking at her skateboard. “I don’t exactly know where she lives; could you give me a ride? I could light the way so you don’t crash into anyone else.”

* * *

 

As Jackie and Star raced to Janna’s house, Marco was stuck inside it. He really was starting to warm up to Janna but for some reason all that did was make her even angrier. The thief took countless pictures of the boy in a full princess getup; long hair, long dress, she even went so far as to put lipstick on him.

“You know, you’re a pretty girl Diaz.” Janna ‘complimented’, putting the finishing touches on as she prepared for another round of pictures. This would be the third set, the previous two spreading all over the internet in just a couple minutes. Marco was never going to live this down, it was hard enough shaking the ‘Safe Kid’ nickname, there’s no way he was ever getting away from pictures of him dressed as a girl. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Janna sent the message out with the caption “my handsome little man”. So, in short, now he was going to be known as the cross-dresser who dumped Jackie Lynn Thomas for the weird chick.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” He wasn’t sure exactly how to respond to the backhanded compliments, but he preferred them to the literal backhands she was giving him earlier. Janna had definitely calmed down, no longer was she pointing a potentially dangerous weapon at him, instead she was just teasing him. It reminded Marco of how they interacted before she came into possession of the wand and went all crazy on him. The whole situation almost made him forget their previous relationship and, with the newfound knowledge that Janna had a crush on him, he could see it in a whole different light. All the thieving, all the teasing, everything was just her weird way of expressing her feelings for him. He almost felt bad for her.

“What do you mean ‘you guess’?!”

He _almost_ felt bad for her.

“I compliment you and all you can say is ‘thanks, I guess’?! What the hell is wrong with you?” Janna growled, raising her hand and smacking the back of it across Marco’s face. “I bet if I were Star you’d actually respond.” As the girl kept complaining, her captured friend got more and more annoyed.

“Actually, if you were Star I’d want to go out with you.” He grumbled, just loud enough for Janna to hear. The look on her face was one of absolute rage, a scowl reaching across it. Just as she brought her wand up to Marco’s forehead, the sound of a door being knocked open made both of them pause. “Uh, I think you better go check on that.”

“Don’t move a muscle.”

* * *

Marco sat patiently, adjusting his dress. He hadn’t worn it since the St. Olga’s incident and it didn’t feel quite right. His mind stopped focusing on how the dress felt, however, when he heard Janna opening the door.

“Jackie? What do you want?” Janna commented, Marco could already picture her smug face.

“Where’s Marco?” The skater responded, ignoring Janna’s question.

“Marco? What would I want with that nerd?” Janna scoffed, she was good at acting like he wasn’t the centre of her attention for the last few years, and that’s probably why Marco never even considered her as a potential partner.

“Janna, I know he’s here, just let me in so I can talk to him.” Jackie remained serious, a yin to Janna’s yang.

“How do you know he’s here?”

“I saw him in your room in that picture!”

And the two friends kept going back and forth, Janna falling right into the trap set by Star and Jackie. As Marco was starting to get bored of waiting for Janna, he just laid on her bed, staring out her window when he could swear he saw two giant blue and white circles looking at him. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, sitting with one crossed over the other like a proper lady. Marco leaned closer and closer, and when he was that close, the circles almost looked like-

“Star?” He asked, stepping closer to the window, before cracking it open and lifting it up. “Star, you can’t stay here! You got to leave right now!” He warned, however the princess didn’t respond verbally, instead she physically pulled him in for a hug, leaning back and letting him fall out of the window, landing on top of her.

“Well…” Marco cleared his throat, rolling off of her. “You got me out, but… uh, I don’t think this problem is solved.”

“I kinda have to know the problem before I can fix it, Marco.” Star explained, lying next to him on the grass beside Janna’s house.

“Well, it’s complicated… but I’ll do my best to explain…”


End file.
